The Heros Of The Muppet World
by Alex Sambora
Summary: When the Muppet world/town becomes dangered,it's up to Karin and Dr.Teeth to put a stop to it.But there's just one problem--Karin's missing!Will they be able to succeed or will they never see each other again and apologize before saying their farewells?
1. Keyboard Talents

Dr. Teeth's One True Fan: OK, let's make one thing clear. I do not own The Muppets, I only own Dr. Teeth's kid and also Floyd and Janice's kids, the name of Dr. Teeth's kid is pronounced like it's 'Karen', and I have only seen _The Muppet Movie_ and _Muppets From Space_. OK?

Barbossa: I can't _believe_ you dumped me for a bloody frickin' _puppet_!

Muppets: (angry)That's _Muppet_!

Barbossa: Whatever!

Dr. Teeth: Besides, this is _Alex_ we're talkin' 'bout. If I'm lucky, she'll move on to another person faster than _The Muppet Show_ is discancelled.

DTOTF: (snaps head back around, glaring)What was that?

Dr. Teeth: Nothin'.

**SUM: **Dr. Teeth's daughter, Karin, has inheirited her father's keyboardist skills. Lucky for the Muppet World, she'll need those skills, along with her father, to stop the evil that is killing the Muppets' kind--Doc Hopper. But, wait! Karin's been kidnapped! Will Dr. Teeth and the others be able to save her, or is it too late?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy?"

Dr. Teeth's playing slowed down as he looked at the little girl sitting beside him.

"Yeah, Karin?"

"Did you know that you're a super great keyboarder?" All he did was laugh.

"Yes, and you've told me that fifty times within the last three days."

"Did you know before?" He stopped playing and put one hand on Karin's head.

"You remember how, when you were 'lot more min'ture, I'd always tell you 'bout the Electric Mayhem, right?" She nodded. "Well I was the leader, keyboardist, and a vocalist of the band." He put both hands back on the keyboard and started to play Beethoven's _Moonlight Senada_. "Wanna hear one of the songs we played while the band was still together?"

"Sure." He moved his hands continuously over the keys in order to make the keyboarding sounds in the song _Love Ya To Death_ and Karin clapped along as he played the tune.

"Nice rythm y' got there, Karin," Dr. Teeth said when he noticed that Karin's claps matched the rythm of the song. "Why don't you take over?" She did and he snapped in rythm.

They took turns with the keyboard and keeping with the rythm up until the last few measures where they both played. Dr. Teeth turned to say something to Karin but stopped when he noticed shimmering grin on her face. All he could do was smile back.

"That song always brings back singed memories..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head where a piece of dynamite exploaded behind him and burnt off some of his hair(it didn't really but that'd be funny("MUPPET BEING SINGED!!! HELP!!!" he remembered him and severals others yelling.)). It was then that he noticed somethin' warm was squishin' up against me.

"Daddy, I'm getting tired," Karin said. He laughed to himself.

She was such a sweet little girl.

"Go on up to bed." Dr. Teeth patted her head and she scurried off.


	2. Nightmares

DTOTF: As I said in the first chapter.

NOTE: This chapter has references to several of our other stories. We will put what the story is beside the reference it has.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour after Karin went to bed, Dr. Teeth did also. He put on his night clothes, which were the exact ones you see him wear in _Muppets From Space_ and any other Muppet movie that has them appear at least once with their pajamas still on. He was barely awake when all of a sudden, crying noises inturrupted the house's silence.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin screamed. In a flash, Dr. Teeth was by her side.

"What's wrong, Karin?" he asked, frantic. She cuddled up against his chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" Karin nodded. "What happened in it?"

"I-I was stuck in a thornvine and there were these crazy, raging animals coming towards me and you went back to try to get me untangled. When you finally did, you told me that only one of us could get away from the crazy animals--and you told me it had to be _me_! You stayed behind and got hurt by them! When we could see through the dust that the animals left, you were up against a tree and bleeding horribly! After you finally died, Kermit said that you did something called 'bleeding out'! What does that even _mean_, Daddy?!"

"It means that in your dream, I bled to death."

"Daddy, are you really gonna bleed to death?"

"I don't know, Karin. People never know when they'll die."

"Daddy?" Karin said when Dr. Teeth got up and left.

"What, Karin?" he asked. She reached out her arms.

"Hug?" Dr. Teeth only lightly smiled and accepted to embrace his child.

"G'night, kiddo."

For the next hour or so, Dr. Teeth lay awake in his own bed, thinking hard. Karin had been having these dreams for weeks and it was getting serious now. He bled out in that nightmare? First it was him being found murdered but it turned out he was only missing death by a sixteenth of an inch(_Who Killed Dr. Teeth?_), then it was inccidents caused by a murderous clown(_Worse Fears_), and now it was him bleeding to death(_A Hero's Savior_).

Dr. Teeth was begining to worry. Poor Karin was becoming more and more miserable by the night and everything he tried didn't work. Karin continued to wake up crying and was practically begging for comfort. If these dreams continued...

No. He refused to think that it was taking his beloved daughter's life away slowly. If he were to lose Karin, what would he do? He'd be lonely all over again. Dr. Teeth would do anything--no, _everything_--to help his baby girl.

Shoving away these terrible thoughts, he forced himself to go to sleep.

**The next day**

Dr. Teeth peeked one eye open and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was only six-fifty in the morning. He didn't usually get up until about seven-thirty or so but since he had just had a taste of what Karin's nightmare must've been to her, he figured he may as well get up. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, he passed by the living room and paused beside the doorway when he found Karin sitting on the couch, staring blankly ahead at the TV, which by the way was turned _off_.

"Karin?" Dr. Teeth said, carefully aproaching his daughter with his eyelids raised. "Karin? Karin, are you OK?"

A split second later, Karin jerked upward a little and took in a deep breath.

"Oh _god_!" Dr. Teeth wailed and pulled her into his arms(his eyes are in their normal stare now). "Karin, don't you _ever_ do that to me again, OK?! You _scared_ me!"

"Daddy?" Karin said, confused and scared at the same time. "Daddy, how did I get down here?!" His eyes widened.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god."

"What's wrong?" Dr. Teeth quickly stood, took Karin's wrist, and pulled her upstairs.

"Come on," he said firmly.

"Where are you taking me?" Karin asked, still confused.

"Go get dressed. We're goin' to the hospital."


End file.
